The present invention relates to a container for a gas grenade, and more specifically to a reusable gas grenade canister for housing a gas grenade and releasing gas and other material emitted from the grenade.
Hand grenades are a widely utilized and well known weapon that exists in many different varieties. One such type of hand grenade is known as a chemical or gas grenade. These grenades are designed to produce and release gas and/or smoke. In some variations, the grenade may be configured to release a lethal gas. Such grenades may be used in combat situations. Most commonly, the grenades are constructed to produce and release a gas and/or smoke which is an irritant, such as tear gas.
These types of gas grenades are commonly used by the military and other government agencies, such as various law enforcement agencies, as a means of defense and as a means to gain control over specific situations (i.e. riot control). For example, gas grenades are often used when large crowds become unruly as a means to disperse the crowd. In another example, a gas grenade may be thrown into a home or similar structure in an attempt to coax the one or more individuals out of the structure.
In use, the grenades are activated or ignited and then launched to the desired location, such as by throwing them. It will be appreciated that the grenades may be used in a variety of locations and may come to rest upon any of a variety of surfaces or adjacent to a variety of items. Generally, the gas grenade is configured to expel the gas and/or smoke very quickly. As such, a high rate of ignition is required, and the grenade produces intense heat and, very often, flames. Once the grenade comes to a rest, the supporting surface and surrounding items are exposed to the high heat and flame generated by the grenade. In these situations, the grenade itself poses a fire hazard and may result in substantial damage. As indicated above, tear gas and similar grenades are generally utilized as a non-lethal and non-destructive weapon. The creation of a hazardous fire is inconsistent with these goals.
Another problem is that in some situations it is difficult to throw or launch the grenade to the desired location. For example, fugitives may hole up inside a building. If the building has windows in desired locations, it may be possible to throw the grenade through the window. However, if windows or the like do not exist or are blocked, then it may not be possible to introduce the grenade into the interior space of the building.
A method of overcoming these problems while still permitting a gas grenade to be effective in use is desired.
The present invention is a reusable gas grenade canister such as for housing gas grenades, and a method of using the gas grenade canister.
In one embodiment, the gas grenade canister comprises an outer casing and an inner casing, each having a first end and an opposing second end. The inner casing defines an interior space for housing a gas grenade.
A bottom or bottom plate encloses the second end of the outer and inner casings. In one embodiment, a top plate may be used to selectively close the first end of the inner and outer casing. In one arrangement, the top plate is moveable between a first position and second position. The first position permits access to the interior space of the inner casing. The second position effectively seals the first end of the inner and outer casing, including the interior space of the inner casing.
The outer casing is spaced from the inner casing, creating a baffle space between the inner and outer casing. One or more first ports extend through the inner casing, defining one or more passages from the interior space to the baffle space. One or more second ports extend through the outer casing from the baffle space to a point external to said canister. Preferably, the one or more first ports are offset from the one or more second ports.
A plurality of spaced apart fins extend from the outer casing. The fins are configured to maintain the outer casing away from surrounding items and supporting surfaces, reducing the transfer of heat from the outer casing to those items and surfaces. In one embodiment, the fins also extend beyond the bottom end of the canister at the bottom plate.
In one embodiment, the top plate connects to a lock ring. The lock ring extends beyond the top end of the outer casing. The lock ring comprises a wall having a plurality of notches located in it. The top plate has a plurality of lugs for alignment with the notches. When aligned, the top plate may be lowered into engagement with the top ends of the outer casing and inner casing. Slots extend from each notch in the lock ring. When positioned, the lock ring may be rotated so that the lugs are positioned in the slots, preventing upward movement of the top plate from the top ends of the outer casing and inner casing. In one embodiment, a thumb screw may be used to prevent rotation of the top plate out of this secure position.
The reusable gas grenade canister is configured to house a gas grenade during use, and specifically to prevent heat transfer to surrounding items and prevent the surrounding items from being exposed to flame.
In use, in a preferred arrangement, the canister is opened to provide access to the interior space. The grenade is then located in the canister. Once the grenade is located within the interior space, the canister is secured to prevent the grenade from becoming disengaged.
The gas grenade is next ignited, causing the gas grenade to emit material (e.g. gas)into the interior portion of the canister. The material is prevented from flowing from the interior portion or space by the top and bottom plates covering the ends of the inner casing. Instead, the material must flow into the baffle space through the port(s) in the inner casing. The material is then also preventing from flowing from the baffle space by the top and bottom plates covering the ends of the outer casing. The material flows from the baffle space to a point exterior to the canister through the port(s) in the outer casing.
Because of the offset configuration of the ports and the baffling, the canister prevents flames expelled by the ignited gas grenade from reaching surrounding items and surfaces. In addition, the fins and lock ring elevate the outer casing, top plate and bottom plate, above surrounding items and surfaces. This reduces the transfer of heat from the heated outer casing, top plate and bottom plate, to those items and surfaces. At the same time, however, the gas is permitted to flow from the gas grenade through the canister for release.
The gas grenade canister is capable of being repeatedly reused. Once a gas grenade has been expended, it may be removed by removing the top plate. The gas grenade canister is then again ready for use.
In another embodiment, the canister comprises a body which defines an interior space. A plate may be removed from one of the ends of the body, providing access to the interior space for locating a grenade therein.
The canister includes a spike which extends outwardly from the body. A first end of the spike is connected to the body and a second end is located remote from the body. The spike defines at least one passage from the body to at least one port at the second end of the spike. In this embodiment of the canister, gas is released from a gas grenade into the interior space of the body. The gas is routed through the spike and released through the one or more ports.
In one embodiment, the canister includes a baffle. The baffle prevents gas and other material emitted from the grenade from flowing in a direct path to the spike, reducing the probability that flame or the like may travel through the spike and be emitted therefrom.
In one embodiment, an arm is connected to the body of the container. The arm permits the body, and thus the spike, to be swung to penetrate the spike through a member such as a wall or door.
In one embodiment, the container includes a ram plate. The ram plate extends over and is spaced from the top end of the plate opposite the spike. The ram plate defines a contact surface which may be impacted to drive the spike. In one embodiment, the plate is connected to the ram pad. The ram pad and plate may be connected to or disconnected from the body.
In use, the spike is driven through a member, such as a building wall or door. The spike may be driven by impacting the ram pad or swinging the canister with the arm.
Gas or other material emitted from a gas grenade placed in the interior space is directed through the spike and discharged through the ports. In this manner gas is routed to a point remote from the body, such as to the interior of a building.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.